What to expect from your wife when you're expecting
by Emma-face
Summary: Chloe wasn't entirely sure how she had expected Beca to react as the began the journey to add to their family but she's quite sure this wasn't it. In which Chloe is pregnant and Beca is hella sweet about it. A series of drabble-ish one shots of Bechloe and their journey to motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this little mini series type thing was born of my Bechloe obsession and a coping mechanism that involves writing incredibly fluffy fics in response to stress in my real life lol These stemmed from some prompts on AO3 (where they're obviously posted as well) and are just literally tooth rottingly fluffy - fight me!**

 **In order to not drive myself insane I have been being less critical than usual with my writing and most of these have been typed up on my phone without a phone so apologies for any typos and the lack of perfection.**

 **Also stress still reigns supreme so its probably safe to expect a couple more of these and other Bechloe fics in the coming days/weeks whatever and I'm definitely open to any prompts you might have.**

* * *

Chloe was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of peppermint tea in hand and her lesson planning journal in front of her. She glanced up as Beca walked into the kitchen in her sweatpants and a tank top, flipping through her newly acquired copy of _What to expect when you're expecting_ as she walked. Chloe had to admit this wasn't the reaction she expected from Beca when she first brought up the idea of them starting a family. She figured there would be a lot of uncertainty on the brunette's part, a lot of convincing to be done before Beca finally agreed but in reality it had taken them just under an hour to decide the how and the when they would expand their family.

Still she had expected Beca to be anxious and fretful when they did manage to conceive (luckily after their second attempt at insemination) but again Beca had surprised her. It amazed Chloe to see how far Beca had came from the closed of girl she was in collage to the person who was currently getting through pregnancy books at an alarming rate and with a level of calm that was almost unsettling to the redhead.

"Hey Chlo, did you know your feet are going to get bigger while your pregnant?" Beca looked up from her book to where her wife sat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Oh joy!" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clown feet and a fat butt, I can't wait!"

Now it was Beca's turn to roll her eyes. Chloe was already 3 months pregnant and was barely showing yet. She was still able to wear her own clothes, despite having already purchased almost a full wardrobe of maternity clothes.

"Oh please you could completely double in size from your feet to that pretty head of yours and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world!" She stepped up beside her wife and kissed the side of her head.

"Beca Beale-Mitchell you're quite the sweet talker aren't you?" Chloe chuckled.

"I do what I can," the brunette shrugged.

"Let's just hope you're still saying that when I'm 9 months gone and the only reason I can still see my feet are because I've gone up 5 shoe sizes!" Chloe scoffed.

"I just hope that doesn't happen because our bank balance can't handle you needing a new shoe collection!" Beca laughed.

"So did you know that jellybean is almost the size of a lime right about now?" Beca remarked one morning over breakfast with Chloe.

"Really? That's pretty cool," she hummed thoughtfully over her cereal. Now she was nearing the end of her first trimester the nausea was beginning to dissipate and she was getting her appetite back. She smiled at her wife; she found it unbelievably adorable how Beca would constantly spout these random little facts about their growing child.

"Yeah and next time we see them they won't look like a jellybean anymore because you know, limbs and shit are forming," she added.

"That's not going to stop you referring to them as jellybean though is it?" Chloe giggled, she thought it was sweet that they had given the embryo a nickname rather than using scientific terms or 'it'.

"No, I think that one's going to stick," she chuckled lightly, "maybe even after they're born!"

"It's cute!" Chloe grinned, reaching out to stroke her wife's cheek affectionately. "You're cute!"

"Tell no one!" Beca replied with a comically serious expression.

"So we have officially made it to the second trimester!" Beca announced happily over dinner when Chloe entered her 14th week of pregnancy.

The redhead gave a little cheer. She thought it was adorable that Beca, who could hardly keep track of her keys, was keeping such good track of their unborn babies developments.

"Yeah, say goodbye to morning sickness and hello to an increased libido!" Beca winked at her wife. "Thank you baby hormones!"

"Maybe it's the lack of nausea that leads to the increased libido," Chloe chuckled. "Not exactly easy to get in the mood when you constantly feel on the verge of throwing up."

"Which is why Aubrey didn't get laid senior year!" Beca joked, shrugging as Chloe chastised her. "Anyway the jellybean is now about as big as a lemon and has already got fingerprints. Isn't that cool?"

"It's pretty cool!" Chloe smiled as she felt tears fall from her eyes, running warm, wet tracks down her cheeks. Immediately Beca was out if her seat crouching in front of her sobbing wife.

"Oh no! What is? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry," she rambled, reaching out to wipe the tears from Chloe's face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong!" she shook her head and laughed at herself between sobs. "They're happy tears, I swear. Stupid hormones!"

"Hey, your hormones are not stupid," Beca assured her with a warm smile. Chloe smiled back at her, although she was still sobbing.

"Hey you in there, quit making my wife cry!" Beca addressed the slight swell of Chloe's belly and the redhead giggled. Beca looked back up into Chloe's watery blue eyes. "Ok so jellybean can't hear yet but I'm hoping they get the message anyway."

"I love you, you complete dork!" Chloe laughed, leaning down to kiss her wife.

"I am what you made me!" She shrugged in response.

Chloe arrived home from work on a Friday evening feeling more than ready for the weekend. She was starting to show now, her belly had a definite roundness to it but she still managed to wear some of her own clothes. However she was starting to notice the little bit of extra weight she was carrying and dealing with high school students could be exhausting even when one wasn't pregnant. She dropped her bag and keys at the door and headed up to her bedroom to change into something a lot more comfortable. When she pushed open the bedroom door she saw a neatly wrapped box sitting at the foot of the bed. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. It was simple plain purple paper with a little tag attached with the word jellybean written on it in Beca's scrawl. She quickly forgot her plans to change as she made her way to the home studio downstairs where she knew her wife would be.

"What's this?" she asked, holding the box up and narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

Beca's lips twitched up into a small smile as she innocently shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Chloe to open it. She carefully unwrapped the box and frowned thoughtfully when she revealed a pair of wireless headphones.

"I already have headphones," she pointed out. "And you know I prefer in-ear buds for running."

"I know," Beca rolled her eyes. "But they're not for you. Didn't you see the tag clearly said jellybean."

"Huh?" Chloe felt confused.

"You're 19 weeks!" Beca explained. "Jellybean can hear now! We need to get a jump start on proper music education."

She beckoned Chloe to sit on her lap. She wrapped one arm around Chloe's waist and used the other to minimise the track she'd been working on and pull up a playlist titled jellybean. Chloe's smiled threatened to split her face as she glanced through the track list noticing the entire Bellas back catalogue as well as lullaby versions of classic songs, the odd classical piece and a bunch of other songs that meant something to the couple.

"Just when I think you can't possibly get any sweeter, you go and do stuff like this," she chuckled softly, leaning back against Beca and craning her neck to place a soft kiss on her wife's cheek.

"You're pronouncing badass wrong again," Beca huffed, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder as the redhead continued to scroll through the playlist.

"Really Becs?" she asked incredulously. "Titanium, really?"

"What?" she shrugged as she laughed against Chloe's back. "It's not like we're going to tell them the story behind it."

"At least not until they're older," Chloe added.

"Maybe not even then!"

Beca practically hummed with excitement as she and Chloe sat in the doctor's waiting room. Chloe couldn't quite believe the amount of emotion the brunette was openly projecting right now but then again Beca had done nothing but surprise her through the course of her pregnancy. She was feeling the same excitement as her wife as they waited to be called; they just couldn't wait to see their little jellybean again, to hear that rapid little heartbeat and to potentially find out whether they would be welcoming a son or a daughter into the world.

"Mrs Beale-Mitchell?" the midwife finally called them into the ultrasound room.

After a few routine questions and checks on Chloe's blood pressure and weight gain the midwife instructed her to jump up onto the bed and lie back. Beca grasped Chloe's hand tightly as the midwife spread the ultrasound jelly on her wife's pregnant belly.

"And now for the real reason you're here," the midwife chuckled as she pressed the wand to Chloe's belly, watching the screen as she moved it around to get the best view of their growing baby.

She hit a button on the keyboard and suddenly the fast paced thump of a foetal heartbeat filled the room. Beca released the breath she had been holding as a soft gasp as she felt tears fall from her eyes. She looked at Chloe and found the same awestruck teary expression on her wife's face. They squeezed their clasped hands and grinned at each other. The midwife turned the screen around and showed them their baby; Beca had been right, it no longer resembled a jellybean but actually looked like a growing baby. Little tiny hands held up by their head as they fluttered around inside Chloe's belly.

"Beca," Chloe's voice was just a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the heartbeat pouring out from the speakers. "That's our baby!"

"I know," was all Beca could whisper back as more tears fell from her eyes; she still could hardly believe all this was real. The love she felt for Chloe had terrified her at first, which is probably why it took them so long to actually get together, but the love she felt for this little baby who hadn't even been born yet was incredible.

"Did you want to find out the sex today?" The midwife asked after giving them a few minutes to take in the ultrasound.

"Can you tell us?" Chloe asked. They had discussed this at length over the last two days, debating whether or not to find out. Beca actually didn't mind either way, leaving the decision to Chloe but the redhead had been flip-flopping over what to do. She knew it wasn't always possible for them to tell so she had decided to let the universe decide; if it was clear they'd find out, if not they'd wait.

"Yeah it's pretty clear," the midwife nodded. Chloe and Beca nodded their desire to be told. "She's been pretty much flashing us for the last 5 minutes."

"Aw, she already takes after you Chlo!" Beca laughed and so did the midwife. "Not even born yet and she's already an exhibitionist."

They left the doctor's office with some new photos of their daughter and a clip of the ultrasound. After a few excited texts and phone calls to their parents and the Bellas they found themselves watching the clip over and over again. It seemed so hard to believe that the little one onscreen was inside Chloe's belly and harder still to believe that in a few months time she would be out in the world.

"We're going to have a daughter," Beca said almost reverently, her hand holding Chloe's resting on the bump.

"You're going to be an amazing mom Becs," Chloe smiled because she knew it would be true.

"We're going to be amazing moms!" Beca agreed, kissing Chloe firmly on the lips. They lay in contented silence for a moment contemplating their future together with their daughter.

"So let's discuss names!" Chloe began excitedly.

Beca groaned. So much for contented silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In which Beca and Chloe announce the news of their pregnancy to the world and the Bellas blow up Twitter!**

 **This was just some stupid fun I hand imagining Beca as being moderately famous and announcing the news in true Beca Effin' Mitchell style and then it was just more fun to imagine the Bellas Twitter responses. So yeah...**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Beca asked, her phone in one hand and Chloe's hand clasped in the other.

"Ready!" Chloe confirmed with a grin.

"Alright let's do this...ish," she corrected at Chloe's preemptive glare. She tapped the post icon and the loading symbol appeared over the picture on her screen.

They had decided that now Chloe was 5 months gone, and seemed to be getting more pregnant looking by the day, it was time to publicly announce their pregnancy to the fans. Beca was big news as a producer with a decent sized fanbase and she wanted to announce their good news before a tabloid rag caught the story and took it out of their hands. She had posted a picture she had taken last week of Chloe in her yoga gear. She was smiling that thousand watt smile that Beca had fallen in love with and her bump was clearly visible in the tight tank top. The caption read _'an announcement from the Beale-Mitchell's: we are delighted to confirm that we will be adding another to our line up in June this year. #newarrival #badassmother- #howhotismypregnantwife'_ and included a link to a mix she had spent a good chunk of the day before making. It was a cover the Ronettes _'be my baby'_ with a sample of herself singing Justin Beiber's _'baby'_ and while it wasn't something she'd normally like she had to admit she kind of loved it.

The loading symbol changed to a tick signalling that the announcement was now online for all to see. She kissed her wife and opened her Twitter to cross post the announcement.

"Done!" She smiled triumphantly putting her phone down for a few minutes sure that the notifications from both apps would both be blowing up soon. She was so happy to finally be sharing the news. Despite ordinarily being a very private person and not posting much about her private life she was so excited to let the world know Chloe was carrying her baby. She knew her fans were extremely supportive of her relationship with Chloe and she even felt a little proud that she could be, not a role model but perhaps an encouraging presence to her fans in the LGBTQ+ community.

"Wow that was fast!" Chloe chuckled as barely two minutes after Beca had posted the announcement she received a notification about it.

"Well we are 'goals' after all," Beca shrugged, a smug smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"I should have guessed," Chloe chuckled, turning her phone to show Beca the tweet, a retweet if Beca's original tweet from Emily.

 _'So happy I don't have to keep it a secret anymore! I'm going to be a #aca-aunt! Delighted for djB(b)Mitch and chloebmitch'_

Another notification sounded on Chloe's phone; Fat Amy had added to Emily's tweet.

 _'Fingers crossed its not another ginger! I want my aca-niece to have a soul!'_

"Why are we friends with these people again?" Beca scrunched her face up and shook her head.

"Because you love those awesome nerds!" Chloe reminded her with a giggle. She leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a loving kiss breaking apart when her phone vibrated from a new notification. This time it was Stacie adding to the conversation.

 _'Does this mean I can officially call dibs on godmother?'_

Followed quickly by a response from Aubrey.

 _'Fight me Conrad that is my aca-godchild!'_

A second tweet from the blonde came through immediately after.

 _'Those hashtags, really Beca? Chloe I thought you had better control over your wife!'_

"There's going to be a Battle Royale over who gets to be this little ones godmother!" Chloe laughed.

"I'll put $20 down on General Posen!" Beca chuckled; she knew first hand that the blonde former captain was ferocious and fought dirty when necessary. "And what was wrong with my hashtags?"

"Nothing! I thought they were cute," Chloe rubbed Beca's arm placatingly. She kissed her once more before typing her own tweet.

 _' JunkLegacy theREALfatamy aerospacestacie aubreyposen Thanks everyone. You guys are all going to be awesome aca-aunts! :)'_

"If my phone is this crazy yours must be blowing up!" Chloe remarked, knowing Beca had practically all her notifications turned off for this very reason. Once she started gaining popularity as a producer her phone had began constantly lighting up with a like or comment on some social media site or other; it had led to her almost throwing her phone out the window until Chloe showed her how to make them stop.

"Let's see, shall we?" She picked up her phone and opened it. "Yeah that's 75 likes and 40 comments on Instagram and wow 130 faves and 89 retweets on Twitter in what just under 10 minutes. I think that's a new record."

"Wow! That's more than your surprise mix tape you dropped last year!" Chloe hummed thoughtfully. It was kind of amazing to her that Beca's fans were as excited about their baby news as they were about Beca's work. "What is the reaction like?"

"Lots of support and congratulations, a lot of fan girling about 'family goals' and shi-ish tons of emojis," Beca chuckled. "Oh look Snoop commented."

Chloe had to laugh at how casually Beca mentioned the fact that Snoop Dogg had congratulated them on their baby news. She made her way to Beca's social media and scrolled through the comments herself. "Your fans are very sweet!"

Beca hummed her agreement. She was glad to finally have made the announcement and was feeling quite overwhelmed by the outpouring of support and happiness for them. Not that she'd ever admit that; she has a reputation to uphold after all. Chloe laughed as another notification came through from Fat Amy.

 _'That's sweet & all Ginge but you didn't settle the godmother debate. I mean maybe someone else would like to do it but are too shy to say'_

"Can a child have like 8 godmothers?" Beca asked curiously.

"Ours might have to," Chloe laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Chloe goes into labour and Beca handles it...well she handles it.**

 **This is probably my favourite because it is quite possibly the single fluffiest thing I've ever written, or it's up there at least. Turns out there is heavy correlation between the amount of stress happening around me and how fluffy things turn out. Case in point I wrote this yesterday when on top of all other stress one of our dogs was rushed to the vets. I mean he's fine now but this happened. Anyway you didn't come here to hear about my crap you came here to read about some Bechloe baby fluff so let's get to it**

* * *

"Chlo!" Beca hissed at her wife. "Chloe! Come on you have to get up."

"Becs? What?" Chloe replied groggily, fighting to open her sleep heavy eyes. "What is it?"

"You have to get up, you're in labour!" Beca replied hurriedly.

"What?" The redhead's eye snapped open and she sat up in the bed a look of panic briefly crossing her face before being replaced with confusion. "No I'm not."

"No, well I know you're not but this is practise," she explained, moving quickly around the bed to grab Chloe's pre packed hospital bag. Chloe was still sitting on the bed looking at her wife as if she had finally lost the plot. "Come on, you promised!"

Chloe groaned and reluctantly threw the covers back. This was entirely ridiculous but Beca had been stressing out as their due date loomed so Chloe had agreed to do a practise run with her in order to try to settle some of her nerves; although this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when she agreed. "You're ridiculous, you know that don't you?"

"You knew that when you married me so," Beca shrugged and gave a shy smile. She knew she was a little neurotic but wasn't that part of the whole for better or worse deal. It was then that Chloe noticed that Beca had an honest to god stopwatch hanging around her neck. She bit back her laugh and swung her legs out of bed. She should just get this over with so they could get back to bed. Beca wrapped her arm around her incredibly pregnant wife and led her down the stairs.

"Wait stop!" She called out halfway down the stairs.

"What?"

"You're having a contraction," Beca explained as if it should have been obvious. She wanted this to be realistic and realistically it wouldn't be as simple as jumping out of bed and running out to the car. After a few minutes they started moving again, Beca grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and ushered Chloe out to the car. Opening the back door of her Jeep she threw the hospital bag into the back seat then opened the passenger door and helped Chloe inside. She raced round to the driver's side and clambered ungracefully inside.

"That was a little over 10 minutes," she announced, looking at the stopwatch round her neck. "Not bad with a 20 minute drive to the hospital, less if there's no traffic and we push the speed limit we can be there in half an hour. That good time, right?"

"It's great!" Chloe nodded unenthusiastically. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" Beca reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. She had been so caught up in running a labour practise she hadn't considered the fact she was waking Chloe from her much needed sleep. "I just want to be ready, you know?"

"I know, but I'm confident you'll do just fine when the time comes," she smiled sleepily at the younger woman.

"Come on, let's get you two back to bed!"

"Chlo!" Beca's voice pulled her from her sleep again.

"You cannot be serious!" She groaned, pushing herself up off the bed to glare tiredly at her wife. "Again, really?"

"This is the last one I promise!" She replied sheepishly, fidgeting with the stopwatch around her neck.

"You are so lucky you're cute Mitchell!" Chloe rolled her eyes but got out of bed. "And I expect breakfast in bed tomorrow as compensation for my broken sleep!"

"You got it Red!" Beca smiled gratefully at her wife.

"Beca!" Chloe screeched urgently, nudging her sleeping wife. The brunette grunted but didn't actually wake. "Beca, get up!"

"What? What's happening?" The DJ jumped up in the bed, eyes darting around the room in confusion.

"My water just broke!" Chloe announced with shock and a mild amount of panic. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Your what?" Beca's sleep addled brain struggled to get into gear. Her eyes widened and panic set in once the words registered. "Oh my god!"

The brunette jumped out of bed immediately. It wasn't so much of a shock Chloe was 2 days passed her due date and had been having mild contractions earlier that day but their doctor had advised them it wasn't necessary to come to the hospital until her water broke and she was in active labour. Given that this was Chloe's first baby they warned that she could be in early labour for a while before things really started. Beca began pulling open drawers looking for something to pull on to drive to the hospital.

"Oh my god! Oh my god. Ok it's happening. Oh my god!" Beca mumbled to herself as she pulled on her sweatpants and a clean tank top. She hurried round the room looking for a suitably clean flannel to pull on while Chloe sat on the bed watching her wife do a stunningly good impression of a headless chicken.

"Alright! Ok we need to get to the hospital!" she said decidedly in a moment of clarity amidst the panic. Chloe nodded her agreement as she climbed out of bed and headed to the en suite bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, once again panic stricken. "We need to get to the hospital!"

"My water just broke Beca," she explained plainly, "I'm going to change because I don't much feel like going to the hospital in wet pyjamas!"

"Oh yeah, right, right of course!" the brunette winced at her own stupidity. So far this was not going as well as the practise runs had led her to believe it would.

She hurried to the drawers and grabbed Chloe's hospital pyjamas. The changing process was momentarily interrupted by a contraction that saw Chloe doubled over the sink. Beca looked wide eyed and utterly terrified as she held her wife's hand until it passed.

"Oh damn the stopwatch!" she left Chloe to finish changing and ran to grab the watch from the side if her bed, hitting start as soon as her fingers closed around it.

"You good?" She asked breathlessly when Chloe emerged from the bathroom in her fresh nightwear. "We ready? Hospital? Baby time!"

She was rambling, she never did have full control of her mouth in stressful situations. She quickly slung the hospital bag over her shoulder and rushed to her wife's side. Chloe just nodded, ignoring Beca's freaking out in favour of her own concerns about the fact that very soon she would be giving birth. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, encouraging her to lean on her as they made their way down the stairs.

"Alright. Keys...keys," Beca muttered to herself as she grabbed her keys and opened the front door rushing ahead to toss the bag into the backseat. She slammed the door shut and raced to the driver's seat and jumped in, trying to start the car and put her seatbelt on at the same time; time was of the essence here.

Chloe watched from the porch as Beca started the car and began to reverse out of the driveway, highly amused by her wife's panic stricken incompetence. She could see by the dim street light the exact moment the DJ realised her mistake, her eyes flying open wider than she'd ever seen them as she put the car in drive again. The Jeep had barely stopped moving when she threw the door open and jumped out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I am an actual idiot," she groaned, hurrying to Chloe's side.

"It's fine, you figured it out eventually," Chloe laughed but it quickly changed to a groan as another contraction hit. Beca restarted the stopwatch and tried her best to coach Chloe through it.

When the contraction had passed Beca successfully got Chloe into the car and returned to the driver seat. She reached to buckle her seatbelt and caught sight of Chloe beaming at her with tears in her eyes.

"She's coming Becs!" she spoke the words with awe and reverence, her hand resting on her greatly protruding belly. "We're about to meet our daughter."

"I know," was all Beca could reply, reaching out to cover Chloe's hand with her own.

The couple shared a loving kiss in the driveway before Beca suddenly remembered her wife was in labour and shifted the car into gear.

Beca stood by Chloe's side as the lay in the hospital bed panting her way through another contraction. She grimaced as Chloe squeezed her hand, the platinum band on her ring finger biting into the skin. She hated this; Chloe was in pain and she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to be doing or how to help and she couldn't stand it.

"Oh my god," she muttered over and over until the contraction finally abated. Chloe gave her wife some serious side eye as she caught her breath.

"That was a big one," she panted, finally releasing Beca's hand from her vice grip.

"You're telling me," the brunette scoffed, shaking her hand to help the blood return to her fingers. Chloe glared at her wife and the midwife who had been doing Chloe's exam winced at the DJ's mistake. It seemed Beca caught it too as she quickly turned her attention to the midwife. "She's in pain! Can't you do something to help her?" She demanded.

"Soon," the midwife nodded sympathetically. "It's too early for pain relief but it won't be much longer now until you're brought down to delivery. You're actually progressing pretty quickly for your first time in labour."

Chloe gave the best version of a smile that she could manage to the older woman while Beca paced by her bed side.

The words "Ridiculous!" and something along the lines of "call this advancement in modern medicine" heard muttered under her breath.

"Do you have anything you can give her?" Chloe asked in a harassed tone, her patience for Beca's panicking was waining as the frequency of her contractions increased.

"I'm afraid not," the midwife laughed. "She's not the worst spouse I've seen in here though. Not exactly the best either but definitely not the worst."

Beca, seemingly realising she was being discussed by the other women in the room, halted her pacing. A guilty look crossed her face as the midwife excused herself for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Chlo!" she sighed, approaching her wife's bedside and taking her hand. "I just...don't know what to do. Like what am I supposed to be doing."

"I don't know either Beca, this is a first for me too, you know!" She replied with a bit more bite than she had intended.

"I should have let Aubrey fly out to be your birth partner," she said, not out of self pity but of the knowledge that the blonde would undoubtedly do better in this situation.

"I don't want Aubrey here, I want you here," Chloe assured her. She reached out to tilt Beca's chin up, forcing the brunette to look her in the eye. She smiled warmly at her bashful wife. "But I am about to push an actual human being out of my vagina here so I'm going to need you to sack up Mitchell!"

"Of course! You're right," she nodded. "I can do this. I can!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as anything else.

"Besides I think the last thing we'd need in the middle of delivery is Aubrey puking all over the place," Chloe chuckled.

Beca couldn't tell you how long Chloe was in labour for, she couldn't tell you how many times Chloe had almost fractured her hand during contractions or how many times the redhead had cursed her out during the actual birth. What she could tell you though was that it was all worth it. The second the doctor had placed the newborn baby in her arms she felt like her heart was about to explode, or implode, or something with the sheer magnitude of the love she felt for this little girl. She walked with shaky legs to Chloe's side cradling the bundle into her body.

"Here she is," she whispered, gently handing the baby over to her wife. She had just gone through the pain of bringing her into the world she definitely deserved the first cuddles.

"She's so tiny and perfect," Chloe gasped, giving Beca a watery smile.

Chloe's face was tear stained, the strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail stuck to her sweat damp skin but to Beca, in this moment, she had never looked more beautiful. Beca perched herself on the side of Chloe's bed, wrapping her arm around her wife and kissing her temple. She gingerly reached out to strike the wisps of red-blonde hair of the baby's head. It was too early to tell given that the infant in Chloe's arms was merely minutes old but Beca hoped she would be a mini-Chloe and she had a feeling she would get her wish.

"So you're the little jellybean that's been living inside my wife huh?" She chuckled, tears running freely down her face.

"I think it's time she had a real name, don't you?" Chloe smiled, tears falling from her eyes as well. Beca nodded silently agreeing to the name they had discussed. "Welcome to the world Charlotte May Beale-Mitchell!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I wasn't sure I was going to post this because it's pretty pointless but I thought fuck it.**

 **I love the friendship between Anna Kendrick and James Corden and everything they do together so I kind of wanted to bring a bit of that into this world.**

Beca could hear the animated cheers of the studio audience as the show went back on air after a commercial break. This was her first public appearance since Charlie was born and she was thrilled that it was with James Corden. She had appeared on the show a few times since her rise to fame and had been pleasantly surprised to find an easy repartee with the British talk show host. It was always one of her favourite shows to do, that and Ellen of course. She smoothed out her little black dress as she heard him begin her introduction.

"My next guest is one of the hottest music producers on the scene right now and long time friend of the show. Ladies and gentlemen it's the beautiful, the hilarious, the wonderfully talented Beca Mitchell!"

The house band played her cue to step out on to the stage as the host stood up to greet her. The audience broke into riotous applause as she smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi James!" She greeted him with a hug.

"Lovely to see you again Beca," he smiled at her as they took their seats and waited for the audience to settle down.

"Thanks for having me back," she smoothed her dress out over her lap.

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a while hasn't it?" he began the talk portion of the segment, leaning one arm on the table as he turned slightly to face her.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy," she chuckled.

"I know that, you've got what 3 albums you've worked on in the top 10?"

"Yeah 3 in the album chart and 4 in the singles," she confirmed with a nod. "Which is just absolutely crazy and amazing!"

"It is absolutely crazy and amazing," he agreed with a light chuckle. "But it's not just work that has had you busy though; I believe you and your wife have just had a baby, haven't you?"

"Yes we have," Beca nodded unable to stop the beaming smile pulling across her face. The audience cooed and cheered. "A little baby girl, Charlie who is 3 weeks old now."

"Wow that's great. Congratulations!" He smiled and Beca genuinely believed he meant it. "How are mum and baby doing?"

"They're doing great, thanks for asking," she leaned forward in her seat as she spoke. A loving smile on her face as she talked about her little family. "Chloe is incredible, she's got this routine down and she's like walking around the house with Charlie wrapped to her like making dinner and doing laundry and just getting shit done! Meanwhile I'm just over here like desperately trying not to drop her."

The audience laughed.

"Which I haven't yet, by the way," she assured them, earning another laugh.

"It takes some getting used to doesn't it?" he laughed, a father himself he knew how it was adjusting to a newborn.

"Yeah, she's great though. I mean her favourite things in the world are like eating and sleeping, so we have that in common," she shrugged. "She's amazing though, so tiny and perfect."

"Do you have any pictures we can see?" He asked, having cleared it with Beca beforehand.

"Oh I've got pictures!" She nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

She pulled up one of the pictures she and Chloe had decided to release and held it across to James. It was one of the more recent pictures she has taken of Charlie sleeping in her onesie that looked like she had headphones around her next. One little hand was balled up into balled up into a fist at the side of her head and her little lips parted slightly as she slept.

"Aw that's adorable. Can we get a look at that?" He held the phone out for the camera to zoom in on. The audience gave a collective aw at the picture. "Following in your footsteps already I see."

"You have to get them while they're young James," Beca nodded seriously. "Although after 3 weeks I can tell you that she has definitely inherited her mom's vocal range!"

"Really?" He laughed.

"Oh yes, she might be little but she can really belt it out of her when she's hungry!"

"It's funny, you mentioned Chloe's vocal range there and am I right in saying you met your wife through a college a capella group?" he asked and Beca laughed.

"Actually I met Chloe because she forced me to join an a capella group in college," she explained nodding her head.

"Now I don't know if you know this, Beca, but I'm something of an a capella singer myself," James leaned back in his seat.

"I did not know that, no," Beca chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" He nodded confidently. "So I was thinking to celebrate the birth of your new baby we should have a baby themed riff-off!"

"Really? You really sure you want to do that," she asked laughing cockily and narrowing her eyes at the host challengingly.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," he nodded with a cocky air to match Beca's.

"I mean, you do know that I won 3 national championships and 1 world title with the Bellas?" she smirked smugly at him. "Do you really want to embarrass yourself on your own show?"

"You think you can beat me?" he scoffed.

"Oh no, I know I can beat you!"

"Alright so we're doing this then?" He stood up from his seat and stretched out his shoulders and neck.

"Let's do it!" She agreed, standing to follow him to the side stage as the audience cheered.

"Alright then," he began decidedly. "Standard riff-off rules apply and to help us out with this, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Filharmonic!"

The audience cheered as the curtain behind them parted to reveal the a capella troupe.

"Ok let's have a look and see what our first category is," he paused to allow the effects to be added in post. "Songs about making babies!"

A chuckle rippled through the audience. James made a show of stretching and warning himself up.

"Think you've got this," he asked.

"Pretty sure, yeah," Beca nodded with a smug grin on her face. "It's your show though so I feel it's only right I at least give you a head start before I kick your ass!"

"Oh! Some fighting talk there Mitchell. We ready guys?" He gave a nod to the band and they started to sing.

 _"Throw your clothes on the floor_  
 _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
 _I made plans to be with you_  
 _Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do."_

He moved around the stage as he sang and the audience cheered. Beca made a show of looking unimpressed and bored.

 _"I'll make love to you, Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to."_

 _"Baby I'm hot just like an oven,"_ Beca cut him of by belting out the first line of the Marvin Gaye classic and earned an impressed cheer from the audience.

 _"I need some lovin'_  
 _And baby, I can't hold it much longer_  
 _It's getting stronger and stronger._  
 _And when I get that feeling I want sexual healing."_

The audience went crazy cheering when she finished singing and she grinned proudly.

"Alright so that was a tie," James said decidedly, looking just a little put out that the audience clearly preferred Beca. "I've underestimated you Mitchell. But I'll just have to bring it in the next category."

Again he paused for effect.

"Name songs!" He announced excitedly. "Filharmonic we ready?"

 _"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture,"_ he danced around the stage exaggeratedly, making a show of dancing in Beca's face. She had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

 _"Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I mess your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me._  
 _Why don't you come on over Valerie!"_

 _"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?"_ Beca stole the focus entirely as she launched into the Fleetwood Mac classic. She easily slips into her stage persona sending smouldering looks down the lens of the camera. Beside her James frowns at being upstaged.

 _"All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind._  
 _Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
 _Will you ever win?_  
 _Rhiannon."_

The crowd roared as she drew out her final note. She grinned and encouraged them to keep going.

"Alright, alright!" James stepped up beside her and tried to settle the audience. "Let's not forget who's show this is!"

Beca joined the laughter of the audience as James poured at his obvious defeat.

"Ok I can tell when I've been beaten," he conceded. "That was pretty impressive Beca."

"Thank you," she giggled. "Don't feel too bad James, pretty much every party with my friends ends in a riff-off so I've had plenty of practise."

"Those sound like parties I need to be invited to," he said keenly before turning to the camera to wrap the show.

"That's all we have time for tonight. A huge thanks to the wonderful Beca Mitchell and of course the Filharmonic for making this a great show. Be sure to tune in tomorrow when my guests will be the incredible Elizabeth Banks and Hailee Steinfeld! Goodnight!"

The house band kicked up as the crowd clapped and cheered for the end of the show.

"That was amazing Beca, thanks for doing it," James smiled at the producer now the mics had been cut and they were making their way off stage.

"No, it was great," Beca laughed. "A Bella never backs down from a riff-off!"

"Anyway make sure to come back again for a re-match! Give my best to Chloe and the baby."

"I will thanks! Chloe is going to be so mad she missed out on a riff-off!" Beca laughed, she could picture her wife's pouting face already.

"Well invite me to one of these riff-off parties and I'll take her on too," he scoffed. He had met Chloe when he and his wife had been seated at the same table as the couple at an awards show and had really enjoyed their company.

"Hey, if you think you can handle it, you and Julia are more than welcome to come to our next cook out," she said, genuinely extending the invitation to the host. She knew Chloe would only be too happy to hang out with the couple again. "I gotta warn you though my girls can get kind of crazy!"

"Sounds like my kind of people, count us in!" he laughed.

They reached Beca's dressing room and said goodbye. The DJ hurried inside to grab her things. She had enjoyed doing the show but all she wanted to do now was get home to her girls.


End file.
